


you're so shy & i'm loving your tie

by ravenhairedtrickster



Category: Jimmy Fallon - Fandom, Late Night Host RPF
Genre: Fondling, M/M, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:25:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3727042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenhairedtrickster/pseuds/ravenhairedtrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It'd be a scandal,” Joseph mutters, and Jimmy can see the headlines already – along with a low grade iPhone photo, grainy in this light but still just as damning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're so shy & i'm loving your tie

“It'd be a scandal,” Joseph mutters, and Jimmy can see the headlines already – along with a low grade iPhone photo, grainy in this light but still just as damning. 

His hands turn to fists against the desk, his head hangs between his shoulders. Jimmy trembles as he stares down at tonight's notes, things they'll critique during the post show meeting. He's written in blank ink, scribbled words, phrases, future material that came to him whilst on air. Joseph tugs at his belt, Jimmy's vision wavers dangerously. 

This was certainly never the plan, surely it'd never crossed Jimmy's mind – but then maybe it had, during the lip sync battle, Joseph's hand on his chest, tugging his tie free, faux singing provocative Nicki Minaj lyrics, _shit_. He had felt something then, briefly, a flicker, nothing more nothing less, not this dreadful warmth pooling in the pit of his stomach.

“I don't think...” Jimmy begins then trails off because Joseph's fingers are slithering along the plain of his stomach where his shirt's been pulled loose. He shudders, tries to twist but Joseph keeps him pinned, hips digging painfully into the edge of the desk. 

“I _do_ think, and I think you do too,” Joseph breathes in his ear and fingers dig into Jimmy's hair. His back bends like a bow being drawn, throat exposed, eyes shut, he flinches as Joseph's hand delves downward. A palm cups him through his pants. “You're just afraid.”

“Yeah,” Jimmy gasps, lets out the breath that had been stuck in his throat as Joseph releases his hair. He falls forward onto his arms. “Anyone could walk in.”

He can hear the smile on Joseph's face as he says, “That's part of the fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> continue? idk


End file.
